


Never Have I Ever

by BlueberryLemonTea



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberryLemonTea/pseuds/BlueberryLemonTea
Summary: SMUT!During a game of Never Have I Ever Steve admits to never having eaten a girl out. You teach him.
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Never Have I Ever

You were in the middle of a game of never have I ever. It had started out simple enough, never have I ever broken my arm, never have I ever fallen off my bike... Idiotic stuff like that. And when Nancy said 'never have I ever kissed a girl' she had thought she was asking a question just as silly and uniteresting as the ones before that. But when not only Steve and Jonathan but also you and Robin took a drink, interests had been piqued. The tension in the room had shifted as more than one eyebrow was raised.

Jonathan and Nancy knew Robin was into girls, they'd all gotten really close over the summer, after everything that had happened. But you were the loose cannon here. Steve quirked his eyebrow at you, an expression on his face that was asking for some elaboration on your end. The two of you had kind of started dating very recently and clearly had not talked about everything you'd done in the past.

You shrugged. 'I taught her how to kiss' you said with a nod to Robin. It was dead quiet for a second before Robin and you both burst into laughter when you saw the three open mouths staring back at you. 'What?' you giggled. 'I'd had my first kiss, she hadn't. She was nervous she'd be shit at it, so I thought her how. Just helping out my best friend.'

The game had definitely changed after that, the air became more charged and so did the questions. You were venturing out into more risqué territory and there was an exciting sort of electric hovering between you. 'Never have I ever had a one night stand' Jonathan said quietly when it was his turn, he'd warmed up to all of you but this game was still a wide stretch from his comfort zone.

Only Steve took a sip. No news there, but his cheeks became a little pinker anyway. Looking back, his whole 'King Steve' routine embarrassed Steve, he couldn't believe how cool he'd thought he was when he was actually just being an absolute dipshit. 'Never have I ever given a blow job' Robin grinned as both you and Nancy lifted your beer bottles to your lips. You were up next and your question lay entirely in line of Robin's previous one. 'Never have I ever eaten a girl out.'

If Jonathan had looked uncomfortable during the previous questions, it was nothing compared to how he looked now as he took a quick sip of beer and avoided eye contact with everyone. You couldn't help but giggle quietly at his beet red cheeks, but as you looked around you saw that he was not the only one blushing. Steve's cheeking had grown steadily more pink as his bottle was still standing on the carpet next to his leg.

Nancy was the first to catch on as her eyebrows nearly shot up into her hairline. 'You've never...?' She sounded more genuinely surprised than anything else. Steve scratched the back of his head, something he always did when he felt self-conscious. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything bad by that or anything, I'm just surprised' Nancy followed up quickly. It was quiet for just a moment before Robin asked the question you were all thinking of, but felt was too indelicate to ask.  
'Dude, why not?'

Steve chuckled, which lightened the tension in the room. You were all leaning in slightly, curious about what he was going to say next. Steve's cheeks had officially gone as pink as they could possibly go as he said 'Well, I was kind of a shit in highschool. I mean, it's not like I only cared about me but I usually did well enough at the other stuff' he grinned cheekily, making you, Robin and Nancy roll your eyes collectively. 'And also, I was like really insecure about that stuff. Like, if I sucked, it would be all over school. It totally would've ruined my rep.' He chuckled again at how idiotic that seemed now. Sure, having that go around school would've sucked, but had he really cared so much about that shit so little time ago?

Suddenly, he burst out laughing. He laughed so hard he tumbled backwards and clutched his sides because his stomach hurt. You were all looking at him in confusion, but after a while his laughter became infectious and soon you were all rolling on the floor laughing. No one knew why you were laughing but every time you calmed down long enough to look at each other the look on the other's faces made you howl again.

Finally you managed to catch your breath long enough to ask Steve what the hell was so funny, which just made everyone giggle louder. Steve sat up for a second to catch his breath. 'I was just such a douchebag back then' he wheezed. You looked him in the eye before both of you went completely of the rails again. You had no idea how long the fit lasted, but by the time you had all stopped giggling you were exhausted. After a while, Robin got to her feet.

'Well, it's been fun guys, but I've got work in the morning so I better go. Lots of ice cream to sling' Robin cheered ironically. 'Yeah, we're gonna take off too. See you guys later' Nancy smiled as she and Jonathan put their empty bottles down on the counter and grabbed their coats. Soon, you and Steve were alone in the room, picking up empty bottles and throwing out pizza boxes. Steve was standing behind your counter, pouring himself a glass of water. You walked up behind him and wrapped your arms around his waist.

'Tonight was fun' you whispered. He chuckled and chugged down his water 'Yeah, it was, but I could make it even more fun' he said cockily before spinning you around so he had you pinned against the counter. You squeeled in surprise at the sudden movement, only making the cocky expression on his face worse. He leaned down and took you face in his hands.

'You're gorgeous, you know that?' he whispered before closing the gap between your lips and kissing you softly. The kiss was slow but intimate as your bodies were pressed together against the counter. You snaked your arms around his neck, tugging at the back of his hair, silently begging him to deepen the kiss. Steve happily obliged. He grabbed you by the waist and lifted you up onto the counter. Moving in between your legs as he let his hand wander through your hair, the other pressed firmly against the small of your back. His touches were setting you on fire.

You tugged at the back of his hair harder, pulling a moaning from his lips that sent a shiver down your spine. He pulled away from your lips to plant tiny sloppy kisses against your collarbone. You threw your head back as he moved his kisses slowly down your neck. His lips reached a point at the base of your neck that made you moan. You could practically feel Steve grin against your skin before he started suckling at that spot. He was sure that he'd leave his mark on you, the thought turned him on more than he cared to admit. He etched his tongue over the spot slowly, making you moan out his name loudly.

He let go of your neck and rested his forehead against yours. 'Shit Y/N, that was so hot' he smiled at you adoringly, rubbing the tip of his nose against yours before plunging his lips back down on yours in a fevery kiss.  
'Hey Steve?' you asked, panting between pecks.

'Yeah?' Steve barely broke contact with your lips while he answered you.  
'That uhm, that thing we were talking about earlier...' you had to break up your sentence for a soft groan as Steve's lips had found your neck again.  
'Mhm' he moaned in acknowledgement.  
'I... I could teach you if you'd want to'

The kisses on your neck ceased as Steve pulled away from you quickly. His eyes were wide and the pink hugh on his cheeks had returned. 'Really?' he whispered. 'I mean, only if you wanted to, obviously' 'Yeah!' he said quickly 'I mean, yeah, that, that would be amazing. But, I mean, are you sure you're up for that?' You grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for a soft, sweet kiss. 'You're the sweetest thing, Steve Harrington. Yes, I'm up for it'

The grin that broke out on Steve's face was adorable, he looked like a kid on Christmas morning. He gave you one last excited kiss before dropping down to his knees. You kicked off your sneakers as he undid your jeans, pushing them down your legs slowly. He pressed a kiss to the inside of your thigh, making you moan. He slowly kissed a trail up the inside of your thigh, inching closer and closer to your panties while rubbing lazy circles on your thighs with his thumbs. His touch felt so overwhelmingly good already that you couldn't imagine what it would be like when he was actuakly going down on you, but the thought of it made your cheeks heat up.

'Steve' you yelped as his nose rubbed against your clothed core. He rubbed his thumb over you sofly, feeling your wetness sipping through the fabric. 'Damn' his breath hitched in his throat. The dorky yet loving look on his face made you giggle quietly, Steve was such a softy... And you loved it. Steve placed his hands on the waistband of your panties. 'Is this still okay?' he asked. You smiled down at him. 'More than okay' you nodded, biting your lip.

'You're so gorgeous, darling' Steve smiled and pressed one last kiss to your thight before pulling down your underwear. 'Holy shit' he said, more to himself than anything else. You were a little embarrassed at how wet you were for him but Steve thought you looked like the most intoxicating thing he'd ever seen.

Tentatively, he licked a stripe up your folds. It made you hiss a little at the sudden contact, but damn did it feel amazing. 'Shit, Y/N, you taste so sweet...' Steve smiled contently. He made eye contact with you, silently asking for your permission to continue and you nodded eagerly. He started licking up your folds again, firmer this time. 'Like this?' he asked breathlessly. 'A little to the left' you instructed and he complied quickly.

'Shit Steve, that feels so good.'

He loved hearing you praise him, it made him feel all warm inside knowing that he was the one making you feel good. He pulled you closer to him and buried his face between your thighs. The friction of his tongue agaisnt you made you gasp and squirm under his touch. He smirked and gripped your hips to secure you in place. It wasn't long before you were a moaning mess beneath him. He started rubbing your clit with his thumb while his head was still firmly lodged between your legs.

'Steve!' you yelled out loudly. You entangled both of your hands in his hair which made Steve moan aginst you. Steve's lips made his way to your clit. Trailing his tongue over the sensitive nub achingly slowly. 'Steve, holy shit' you whined and pulled on his hair, you needed him to stop teasing you. When he did it again you had to fight the urge to wrap your legs around his head and draw him in closer.

'Please, baby, stop teasing me. Please, Stevey' you begged him as your fingers were desperately writhing through his hair. He knew in that moment that he would do anything to hear you beg for him again. 'Patience, darling' he grinned before he dragged his tongue across your clit one last time, even slower this time. You whined loudly and pulled him up by his face roughly.

'Steve, I'm not dicking around here. I need you. Please stop being such a tease, baby' you pleaded desperately. 'You are so goddamn perfect' he smiled before crashing his lips down on yours. You could taste yourself on his tongue and you had not expected it to turn you on as much as it did. You gasped loudly as Steve unexpectedly plunged a finger inside of you. Steve gave you another quick peck before sinking back down to his knees and attaching his lips to your clit again. He was done teasing now. He sucked on your clit forcefully as his finger moved inside of you.

'Oh my God Steve, yes!' you moaned loudly, egging him on. 'You look so incredibly hot between my thighs, baby' 'Holy shit, Y/N' Steve groaned, he was enjoying this just as much as you were. He nipped at your clit making you scream out his name, it was without a doubt the best thing he'd ever heard in his life. He pulled his finger out of you and quickly replaced it with his tongue. He was eating you out quickly, his tongue flat against your folds.

'Oh shit, right there, baby. God, Steve, you're so good at that' you praised. You could feel the knot in your stomach start to tighten as Steve worked his magic on you. His thumb was stroking your clit again and it felt amazing.

'I'm so close, Stevey' you whispered, your fingers pulling his hair roughly, making Steve moan against you. Steve increased his pace, lapping at you roughly and you could feel the pressure building inside you. You could feel your nerve endings exploding as your orgasm hit you. You screamed Steve's name at the top of your lungs, earning another groan from him as he eagerly lapped up your release. His thumb was still toying with your clit lazily, guiding you through your high. You were coming down from your high, your breath was shaky and your gaze was slightly unfocused, you felt like you were floating in a haze of warmth. Steve pressed one last kiss to your clit before getting back up, sending a shiver down your spine.

'That was by far the hottest thing I've ever seen' he smiled widely and gave you a sweet kiss. 'You 're amazing, Y/N' You smiled back at him, still panting slightly. 'You're amazing, Steve. Seriously, no one has ever made me cum that hard. You're really, really good at that' He rested his forehead against yours and wrapped his arms around you. 'Well, I guess you're just a really good teacher then' You chuckled. 'I think that just might be all god-given talent, Harrington'

You gave him a slow, intimate kiss before you smiled and said 'So, how about I return the favor?' Suddenly, Steve's blush had returned. 'Yeah, that won't be necessary' he said while scratching the back of his neck.   
'You sure? 'Cause I really don't mind'   
'Yeah, no, I'm uhm, I'm all good' he smiled awkwardly.

And that's when you noticed the dark stain on his jeans. 'Did you just...?' you asked amused. 'Like I said, that was by far the hottest thing I've ever seen' he said in his defense.   
'You're by far the hottest thing I've ever seen' you smirked.   
'You're a dork' Steve laughed and gave you another kiss.   
'You know you love me, Harrington' you winked.  
'I really do'  
'Love you too, Steve'


End file.
